Love is a Funny Thing
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: The untangling of a love triangle leads to a new love. Rated T for now to be safe, and rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is retrospective and builds the rest of the story. I hope you like! Also, please for give me if the characters are OOC. I make no profit off this; it's just for fun.

* * *

Love is a funny thing. Scary and revealing as well. It opens you up and makes you examine who you truly are. Who you love is a reflection of you, a way for the world to see inside you. Love is vulnerability and surrender, strength and standing fast. It's all the contradictions and comforts this world has to offer in one package. That's where this story begins.

My name is Jerrica Benton. Hm, doesn't ring a bell? How about Jem? Ah, that's better. You see, everyone knows the sparkling, beautiful, mysterious woman who has the world as her oyster; her voice, her face, her body, her smile. But no one knows her mind. No one knows the woman behind the facade. Well, no one but the Holograms, the President and Synergy, the computer program my father created. But that's another story, one that is left for another time.

For three years I have lived my life as two separate people, effectively becoming a woman with a split personality, and yet those personalities are aware of each other. It's beginning to take it's toll emotionally and physically. I've nearly snapped several times; just ask Kimber and the Holograms. Yes, they know the truth and help me cover and keep my secret. But it's not the same thing as having someone who knows you in a way no one else will.

I thought Rio was that man, but ever since I became Jem to save everyone and everything I love, I'm beginning to wonder. Rio and I have been together for nearly 10 years and have been through a lot. But in that time I've also learned things about him that I know would prove to be stumbling blocks to the life I've decided to lead. He's very principled and unshakeable when it comes to his values and beliefs. Liars and deceivers are the two things he can't stand above all things, and that is exactly when I've become. Not exclusively by choice, but out of necessity.

I'm realistic. Yes, I am pretty and smart, but to be the lead singer of a rock group I had to be more. I had to be over the top. Exquisite. Impeccable. Jem.

And that leads me to Rory. Yes, he's known as Riot. And at first, that was the man I knew. Egotistical, full of himself, haughty, manipulative. At the same time though, he was new, gorgeous, had a heavenly voice and was very flattering to Jem. That went right to my head. As Jerrica I was able to fight the feelings of attraction, but not very well. At every turn I didn't know what to make of him, whether he was sincere or not. This went on for a while and then we were stranded in Mexico.

As much as I was angry with Rory for that, I really did need a break. Those three months were pure relaxation. He didn't pressure me in any way. In fact, he took care of everything. All of out food, cooking, shelter, everything. I was incredibly pampered and spoiled. Looking back I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not one did he ask me who I really was or make any sexual advances. We talked a lot about odds and ends, but never anything important. There were a few times when I would catch him looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. It was speculative, thoughtful. At the time I didn't think anything of it, but now, I wonder if he didn't suspect who I really was.

Not once, in all the times that Rio kissed both me and Jem did he ever put the two pieces together. You would think after kissing one woman for nearly 10 years you would know her kiss anywhere. Yet, every time Rio kissed Jem, he never realized it was me. He would murmur that I was familiar, but leave it at that. He never imagined that his meek little Jerrica could be the one and only Jem. That was another invisible wedge between us, pushing us ever apart. He even asked several times for Jem to reveal who she was. When Synergy would place us both together he bought it hook, line and sinker every time and then would think nothing of it when Jem and Jerrica happen to disappear at the same time.

Riot was an escape. He let me be whoever I wanted to be. He only expected me to be shallowly as perfect as he is. But when I got a glimpse of the man he really was, I realized that we had more in common than I thought. The night his mother was in the hospital Rory opened up and let me in past his veneer. I saw a man who craved his family and used fame and popularity as a substitute. He created a family in Minx and Rapture, hiding his true self deeper and deeper.

With opening to Jem, it cracked his shell just a bit. When BaNee needed help finding her real father, I as Jem didn't hesitate to ask Rory for help. I knew he would do it for her, but not me as Jerrica. It was one step in the right direction though. Rory and his father's contacts came through, and we found the man BaNee had loved for years. He was a good man and someone I was proud to let my little girl go home to. It was after that when things changed at Starlight Mansion. Soon, all the girls were adopted, leaving the mansion empty and quiet, too quiet for me.

Which leads me to now; the change made me begin to think. All the girls are gone, so there are less people depending on me being Jem all the time. The strain of keeping the secret is beginning to make me feel thin and used up. The responsibilities of the Holograms and running Starlight Music gave me a constant migraine with no relief. Concerts were pure agony and more than once afterwards I slept for more than a day sometimes up to three just from the exhaustion I was feeling. Everyone was worried about me, but not enough to truly step up and make a difference. Kimber was still acting like a child, not wanting to even lift a finger to help me run our fathers business. Aja was deep into a long distance relationship with Craig Phillips. Shana, bless her, was concentrating and honing her design skills. Raya, when not practicing was still helping her father at the greenhouse.

I needed help.


	2. Chapter 2

I needed help.

"Synergy?"

"Yes Jerrica?" the computers soothing voice came through my JemStar earrings.

"I'm going to tell Rio about me." I told her flatly. "I need to tell someone; and I've been needing to tell him for a long time."

"If you feel you need to tell him the choice is yours Jerrica."

"Thank you Synergy." I told her as I picked up the phone and dialed Rio's number.

It had been a few weeks since I had spoken to him last and a little over a month since I'd seen him. It was unusual, but had happened in the past, especially when Jem and the Holograms were on hiatus allowing me to be Jerrica and get business done at Starlight Music. I was looking forward to hearing his voice.

"Jerrica?" Rio answered.

"Hello Rio. I was hoping we could have lunch at Le Klub Cool." I twirled the phone cord around my finger. "It been a while since we've just had a date."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Jerrica. I've been busy with my electronics training classes." I could see Rio running his hand through his midnight purple hair. "Lunch sounds good. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet there?"

"Can we meet? I've got a few details at Starlight Music I need to finish up."

"Deal. See you then."

After getting up and dressed I made my way to Starlight Music without incident, all the Holograms off doing their own things. But when I got there I ran into a surprise. As I was digging in my purse I ran right into someone. Before I could fall however, a pair of hub hands grabbed my arms and held me up.

"Jerrica?" a silky smooth deep voice asked. "Are you allright?"

"Riot?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face. He was dressed a little less flamboyantly, but still like his rock star alter ego. Black patent leather jeans, bright gold shirt and white suede jacket.

"Hello lovely." He purred releasing me and pressing the up button on the elevator that I had been rushing to. "I was wanting to see if Jem was in so I could ask her to lunch."

Quick, think of something.

"Uh, no. Actually she told me that she was going on vacation on a family friends land out in Texas." I watched his expressive face freeze slightly. "I wish she had given me specifics, but you should know that she's notorious about keeping her private life private."

"Ah yes, I do." Riot nodded as the elevator dinged and opened. "Very well. Have a nice day Jerrica."

"You too Riot." I smiled at him as I stepped into the elevator.

"You may call me Rory." He smiled in return as the doors slid closed, the same odd look on his face as the one he had in Mexico.

My heart was racing and I felt a little light headed as I reached my office. Riot, er Rory, always made me feel excited and at the center of the universe. Especially as Jem. Even as my regular self his charm went to my head every time. Doing my best to put it out of my head I set about doing what work I needed to do until it was time to meet Rio for lunch.

Le Klub Cool always was full of good music and food. I love coming here. It was a good place to mingle with music industry moguls and hotshots alike. But it was also a close knit group, lifelong friendships and fruitful partnerships were formed and terminated inside the club. The energy inside the club was electric, second only to being on the stage and performing. Arriving before Rio, I requested a small table towards the back of the club, tucked off to the side away from what I hoped would be too many prying eyes.

Standing I give Rio a kiss when he arrives, butterflies in my stomach. We order and eat, catching up on what has been going on in our lives all the while my mind is raching, not to mention my heart.

"Rio." My tone made him look up. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

Oh boy, I doubt that.

"Please know I had no choice." I start, looking the man whom I've had a relationship for nearly a decade. "I never wanted this and never dreamed it would have gotten so out of hand."

"Jerrica?" Rio leaned across the table and took my hands in his, and for once in my life his touch did nothing to calm me. "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath I said,

"I'm Jem."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath I said,

"I'm Jem."

Rio lets go of my hands and cross his arms across his chest, but other than that said nothing. I pressed on.

"I decided that to save Starlight House and Starlight Music I needed to form a band to bring in revenue. I knew that I couldn't do it as me, no one would believe it. Kimber and the others helped me with wigs and makeup to transform into Jem." I shrugged, leaving out a few key details that Rio didn't need to know right away. But as I spoke I saw Rio's eyes get darker and darker with anger. Knowing I needed to get it all off my chest I didn't pause.

"For the last three years I've been the woman behind the music. I sing everything in my own voice as well. I am Jem, I always have been."

Still Rio didn't say anything, which was beginning to worry me. Knowing I needed to let him go at his own pace I set back and tucked my hands into my lap. I didn't have to wait long.

"I should have known." Rio said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands. "You changed shortly after your fathers death, but I just chalked it up to grief. When Kimber returned to her usual self and you didn't, I thought it was because you were running Starlight Music. Then I thought it was because you were Jem's manager. But all along, you were living a double life."

I winced at his tone.

"You LIED to me, your boyfriend! You played me for a fool." Here was the outburst I was expecting and fearing. "You toyed with my emotions and double crossed me. You don't love me, you just see me as a plaything for you."

More calmly than I expected Rio stood and looked down on me with a dark expression and a voice as cold as ice.

"Don't bother calling me again. I'll be your road manager until I can find someone I trust to fill my place, but I'm not going to hang around for you to play with. Goodbye Jerrica, or Jem, whichever one you prefer."

Stunningly, I didn't feel the urge to chase after him. I felt more relief than anything else. I began to cry, a huge weight suddenly gone. Burying my face in my hands I let the tears come, ignoring where I was. Let them see, I was sick of hiding. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when I heard footsteps.

"Jerrica?"

"Riot?" I jerked my head up and scrambled for a napkin to blot my eyes. He handed me one and took a seat in the chair Rio vacated.

"What's wrong Jerrica?" He seemed genuinely concerned, not a trace of cockiness in his voice. I felt myself being compelled to tell him part of the truth.

"Rio just broke up with me." I sniffed, regaining my composure.

"Really? After so long?" He signaled a waiter, ordered a vodka on the rocks for him and club soda for myself. Once the drinks were served Riot gave instructions for us to not be disturbed by anyone, including the wait staff.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long considering the circumstances." The big blond man shrugged.

"Circumstances? I don't understand." I was at a loss as to why Riot was taking his time to speak to me.

"Please Jerrica, I'm no fool." Riot lowered his voice, deepening it and making me shiver delightfully. "Or should I say Jem." He took a long sip of his vodka.

I sat there gaping like a fish for several moments before he reached across and lightly lifted my chin. I blushed like a school girl. There was a dizziness to it as well. Riot knew without me telling him who I was.

"When did you find out?" I managed to ask after taking a sip of my club soda.

"I'd had an idea for s while, but Mexico proved it to me." He grinned and another shiver shot down my spine. "I wondered why you didn't come to rescue us. Rio and Minx were there but you are the type that would be right in the middle of the fracas. Then when I'd gotten word that you'd disappeared as well, I knew my suspicions were right."

The shiver died and turned to lead in my stomach. Oh, God, this was my worst nightmare. A rival of Starlight Music knew my secret and can't wait to expose me to the world. Everything I'd worked for was crumbling before my eyes and I just knew the end was near.

"So why haven't you told anyone? Why haven't you ruined me and the Holograms?" My headache was coming back and I rubbed my temples. "I thought you'd be thrilled to ruin your competition."

"Please, we are not so low as to try and ruin anyone. We simply want to prove the world that we are the best in the world." Riot scoffed waving his hand, arrogance fully in place.

I needed to get out of there and warn the others of the can of worms I'd just opened. That, and find a restroom where I could throw up everything I had just eaten.

"I need to go." I stood and slung my purse over my shoulder. "Thank you for not telling anyone my secret, but I do need to go now." And run far, far away. Maybe to a place where no one knew me.

"Let me walk you to your car." Riot stood as well, holding out his arm for me. Silently I shook my head and lead the way to the Rockin Roadster. He followed me, a hand on the small of my back. Once in the covered parking garage I turned to him and suddenly realized we were way too close. Quickly I took a mall step back, bumping agaist the side of the Roadster.

"So now what?" I was more nervous than I had been in a long time. Riot had that effect on me, electrifying and scary at the same time. "You had to have had more to go on than just me being gone at the same time as Jem. For all you know I could have been sick that whole time."

"Yes, that thought did go through my head. But then something happened," Riot leaned in and I had an idea of what he was talking about, but I knew it couldn't be true. "I kissed you in Greece. I knew then that you were the same woman."

"But – but Rio never realized it." I stuttered as Riot leaned in even closer. "All these years and he never knew."

"Ah yes, but I'm more astute than he is." His voice dropped even lower, to a whisper as his face was inches from mine. "And I'm just as enchanted with you as I was with Jem."

I was stunned and the blood rushing in my ears almost made me miss what he said next.

"Yes, Jem was perfect, ideal. But you, you are the real woman behind the glitter." He stepped closer to me. "And knowing that makes the whole package even more alluring. The woman who is made of silken steel and the butterfly made of magic. I want to know more, I want to know everything."

"I don't know Riot …"

"Rory, please." He smiled just slightly. "You know part of me not many people do. Minx knows a little and Rapture even less. All they know is I never got along with my father. Knowing you were Jem helped me open up to you and know that you wouldn't tell anyone. If you could keep your secret you could keep mine."

"I'm still not sure." I shake my head. "What would the press say if all of a sudden we are seen together. You know they chew us up and spit us out. It's going to be bad enough when it gets out that Rio and I broke up."

"I understand Jerrica." Rory stood and backed up, but his eyes were still hot and voice still velvet. "When you are ready I'll be here. Even if it's just to talk for now."

"Thank you Rory." I said softly. He lifted my hand and placed a kiss on my hand before turning and strutting away.


	4. Authors Note as to Delay on Updates

I'm sorry to all of you who are waiting for an update on this story. My copmuter died, so I don't have easy access to a computer for long periods of time. Please know that I do intend to finish this, I'm just not sure when. I'm also newly married, so life is on the front burner right now and fantasy has been put on hold. Thank you for your understanding and support. ~Love, SG84 


End file.
